Traditional Girls
by Xisu Ruskisis
Summary: Shinobu goes to Kitsune for relationship advice, but the advice she needs is not what anyone in Hinatasou would have expected. How will things work out for the young Maehara, now that her heart seems set on a certain Aoyama? Shoujo ai fic, now a ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: Love Hina is Akamatsu Ken's not Ruskisis Xisu's_

_AN: First fic in a (long) while, so please be gentle. So yeah, this fic is about my absolute favorite pairing in all of Love Hina's Yuri-dom: Motoko and Shinobu! However, I decided to start this fic during book eleven on the day that Kanako arrives, since Shinobu would be fifteen at that point (which is legal age of consent in my state). But before that begins…_

_WARNING: CONTAINS MATERIAL INAPPROPRIATE FOR THE CLOSED MINDED_

_Now to begin_

**_Traditional Girls_**

It wasn't as if anything bad happened during the first day of school, aside from finding out her home room teacher was nuts that is. It also wasn't as if anything bad had happened the day before, or the day before that, or the day before that even. Yet the entire week Shinobu had appeared bothered by something that nobody could pin down. The only two tells were the blushes she had around Motoko, and also the fact that she and Motoko talked even less than usual. Most everybody was unconcerned with what was going on, but Kitsune was not as carefree about such things. Well, more accurately, she was just too damn nosy.

So she took to looking into the situation, spying on the two younger girls and attempting to figure out just what was going on between them. Spying yielded nothing, except that Motoko would have bouts of over-focused writing, and that Shinobu would stare off into space and become more distracted than normal. Questioning yielded nothing, as Motoko seemed to know nothing and Shinobu would always become embarrassed and find something to do to distract herself. Finally, Kitsune ran out of options, dropping her vain search for some dirty little secret and resetting herself into her normal pattern of slacking off.

That is until the next day when Kitsune was bathing…

"Kitsune-san?" a soft voice called from the changing area.

Kitsune, whom had been taking a quick drink of some rather potent sake, turned back with an open eye to see the towel clad figure of Shinobu. Smirking lightly, she recognized that the girl might have come around to answering her questions.

"Hey Shinobu-shan. What can I do ya for?" she said, finishing off what little was left of the sake bottle and setting back on the floating platform containing three more full bottles.

The younger girl, who seemed shyer than she normally was nowadays, slowly walked over and lowered herself into the hotsprings across from the completely nude Kitsune. She was looking down into the water, not daring to raise her head or eyes any higher. Kitsune thought this to be odd, but she didn't attribute it to anything.

"Um… c-can you help me with something?" Shinobu asked calmly, though her voice appeared quite nervous.

"Sure! What do you need help with?" Kitsune asked as she acquired yet another bottle of sake.

"Um… I… have this… person… that I like…" Shinobu said, wringing her hands nervously as she stared down into the water.

"Ah… relationship advice, eh?" Kitsune said as she opened the second bottle of sake "Wantin' some tips to win Keitaro's heart, eh?"

Though Shinobu was blushing as expected, she ended up shaking her head 'no'.

"um… it's… not about… sempai…" Shinobu said, softly, but not soft enough that Kitsune didn't hear it.

_Plop!_

The not quite empty sake bottle made it's descent into the water as a surprised Kitsune looked back at the young high schooler.

"What? But…" Kitsune said, her eloquence seemingly lost for the moment "When did this happen?!"

'More importantly, why didn't I know about it?'

"Um… I don't know…" Shinobu said, still nervously wringing her hands nervously "I just… after sempai left… I just… starting thinking about… other things…"

Kitsune settled herself lower into the water, her attention fully on the girl before her.

"I… I thought about him, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't thoughts of l-liking him or anything…" Shinobu said, her blush fading slightly as it seemed she was entering her own little world "I… guess I realized it was a crush… more admiration than anything else…"

"That sounds about right." Kitsune mused as she continued to listen to the girl, attaining one of the two unopened sake bottles from the platform.

"After that… I began to notice my thoughts drifting to… other people." Shinobu continued, her blush now growing "I… thought I was losing my mind at first, but I looked back and realized that… it wasn't exactly new."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Kitsune asked, downing a good portion of the sake bottle that she held.

"Um… I've been… finding… other… g…. g-…" Shinobu said before she finally burst out with "IthinkIlikegirls!"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kitsune asked, having honestly no idea what Shinobu had just said.

"I… I think I like… girls." Shinobu repeated, now redder than a tomato.

"Oh, alright." Kitsune said as she took a sip of sake.

A moment later, the realization of what Shinobu had said hit Kitsune, and she sprayed the mouthful of sake onto Tama-chan, who had chosen the wrong time to fly into the hot springs.

"You like what?!" Kitsune asked rather loudly, her eyes open wide for once.

"Kitusune! Please keep it down!" Shinobu pleaded as she seemed to cower back into the corner of the springs.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kitsune said, bringing her hands up to emphasize her words "But, are you sure? I mean, if it were Mutsumi or Motoko the man-hater, then I could believe that… but you?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure." Shinobu affirmed, returning back to her previous nervous habit "I… I can't count the number of times I caught myself looking at the other girls in the locker room, or at the beach, or… in the bath."

'That explains why she hasn't looked at me the entire time.' Kitsune thought as she continued to try to grasp the weight of Shinobu's words.

"Well, that doesn't mean you're gay ya know? Do you look at guys too?" Kitsune queried.

"Um… I don't recall staring at any boy… not even sempai." Shinobu responded, sounding defeated "Then there was the dreams…"

Kitsune didn't need to ask to know just what kind of dreams Shinobu was talking about.

"So you honestly think you're gay?"

"Um… yes." Shinobu responded.

"Well, then do yourself a favor and don't sound so damn upset about it." Kitsune said with a smirk "You sound like some kid who got caught drinkin'."

"I'm not upset about it. I'm just… worried about how everyone will…" Shinobu said, leaving the last bit hanging.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, darlin'." Kitsne replied with a pleasant smile "I couldn't care less if you said you were in love with Tama-chan: you should do what makes ya happy."

Shinobu's face broke into a small smile, clearly feeling a little better about herself. Kitsune didn't pay that much attention though, instead choosing to continue her own explanation.

"I know Naru well enough to say that she'll accept it rather easily, though she might feel awkward if you're in the bath with her for about… a week or two. Su and Sara won't care… if they understand that is. If they don't, they still won't care. Mutsumi and Haruka will give you their full support, as will Keitaro when he gets home. Motoko…" Kitsune stopped for a moment, her smirk widening just a minute amount "I don't think she'll have any problem with such a thing."

The choice of words seemed odd to Shinobu, but she was too happy to care at the time.

"Arigatou, Kitsune-san." Shinobu said with a smile, finally bringing her face up to look at Kitsune "I feel much better now."

"Hey, no problem, but didn't you come in here about help with a certain person?" Kitsune replied with a foxy grin.

"Oh yeah, I did!" Shinobu said, seeming to revert to a more normal tone of voice for a moment.

"Well, who is it?"

"It's… Motoko." Shinobu said, her face ablaze once more.

Kitsune blinked once, then twice, then a third time before she broke into a rather knowing grin.

'This is _perfect_!' the fox-woman thought as she noticed the younger girl's expression "Here's what you should do…"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Shinobu's heart was pounding deep within her chest, and it felt as if she was going to faint before she even managed to open the door. She was standing outside Motoko's room, and within she could tell that Motoko and Naru were in there, studying of course. She took a deep breath, and then another before she finally called out to the occupants of the room.

"M-Motoko-san?" Shinobu managed to say, though she cursed herself for stuttering as she did.

"Shinobu-chan?" Motoko said from within the room "You can come in."

Shinobu opened the door, though her nerves tried to convince her otherwise, and she headed over to sit at the opposite end of Motoko's desk. Motoko and Naru, the latter of which was wearing a strangely gothic outfit, were sitting at the proper side of the desk, though Shinobu noticed that Naru was leaning strangely close to Motoko.

"What is it, Shinobu-chan?" Motoko asked, not looking up from her work.

"Um… I want to t-t-tell you something…" Shinobu said, taking a quick glance at Naru "…in private."

"Can it wait till later, Shinobu-chan?" Naru said with a somewhat… unusual tone "Motoko's got a lot of work to do."

"It's… it's really… really important." Shinobu managed as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

Motoko finally looked up at Shinobu to see that she was indeed telling the truth; she looked nervous as hell!

"Alright then. Naru-san, would you kindly-"

"Sure, no problem." Naru said, her tone, once again, unusual "I'll let the two of you sort things out… alone."

Naru then stood abruptly, walking rather quickly to the door and leaving just as, seemingly, angry. A brief moment of silence passed before Motoko finally broke it.

"So, what is the matter, Shinobu-chan?"

"Um… I… I just wanted to tell you…" Shinobu said before her voice caught in her throat.

"Tell me what?" Motok asked, more than a little intrigued by the younger girl.

'Come on Shinobu! Say it dammit!' Shinobu thought as she struggled to loose her tongue 'Say that you like her; that you love her! Hell, just SAY SOMETHING!!!'

"IREALLYREALLYLIKEYOUMOTOKO!" Shinobu yelled as she turned to run in embarrassment, though partially in fear.

However, she never made it a step before Motoko grabbed her wrist, restraining her rather effectively. A nearly terrified Shinobu turned back to stare, wide-eyed, back at the samurai. The samurai, conversely, was staring at her, though her eyes lacked the strength they seemed to always hold. Motoko actually seemed in disbelief, which is a rare emotion for her indeed.

"What did you say, Shinobu-chan." Motoko asked, her voice unusually soft "Please say it slower this time."

"I… I really… really like you… Motoko-san." Shinobu said in all but a whisper, her eyes casting a downwards glance

"You… don't mean as a friend, right?" Motoko asked, just as softly as Shinobu had.

"No… I don't mean as a friend." Shinobu finished, her eyes beginning to water "I'm sorry, I-"

"Do you… mean it?" Motoko asked as soft as she had previously "Do you really care for me so?"

Shinobu was shocked, utterly shocked.

'Could it be that she…' "Yes, I really do care for you, Motoko-chan."

Motoko's face, previously an unemotional expression, quickly broke into a small smile, which then turned into an expression of overwhelming joy. Had the samurai been any softer, from an emotional standpoint, then she would most likely be crying in joy.

"Then the feeling is mutual, Shinobu-chan." Motoko finally uttered, releasing her hold on Shinobu's arm.

Despite her previous efforts, Shinobu was frozen on the spot. Had she heard Motoko right? Did Motoko really feel the same as she did? Was Kitsune's advice really working for her?

These questions were answered a moment later when Motoko moved closer to her, her face nearing hers slowly. Shinobu's own body moved of it's own accord, meeting Motoko halfway as their lips pressed together in a soft kiss; both of their first _real_ kisses. Moments before the two were lost in the feeling of their love's lips against their own, the same thought ran through their heads.

'Kitsune was right…'

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Outside of Motoko's door, a smirking Kitsune was leaning against the door.

'Well, at least I know I've still got that matchmaker magic goin' on for me.' she thought before she walked off to give the newborn couple a little bit of privacy.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQURSTUVWXYZ

Outside of Motoko's window, a black haired woman was crouching on the side of the building with her back against the wall, having heard the entire conversation inside.

'Hm… maybe I was wrong about those two…' the woman thought as she leapt down from the second story 'I think that concludes my research though.'

**End Chapter 1**

_AN: Wow, I did better than I thought. Hell, this could be a one-shot if I wanted it… but it won't be, I like LONG fics lol. Well, feel free to tell me what I did wrong, or right, or what I could improve on, or did well at. In other words: PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


End file.
